


Gemini

by Rioluna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Bad Albus Dumbledore, F/M, Good Tom Riddle, Harry Potter Has a Twin, M/M, Powerful Harry Potter, Sane Tom Riddle, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Slytherin Harry Potter, Voldemort is Harry Potter's Parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2020-11-26 02:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rioluna/pseuds/Rioluna
Summary: Harry gets a letter from Gringotts stating that there is something wrong with his vaults and that he still has to do a inheritance test. And there is even more confusion when he gets it done as a now suddenly has a twin sister and Lili and James Potter aren't his parent? Dmbledore apperently drugged him and lied to him his whole life. But first he has to do a cleansing ritual then he can sort this all out.On HIATUS!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fanfiction. If you read my fanfiction Rose le Fay you migh know that I already mentioned that I will post the first chapter of this fic as soon as my beta reading finished correcting.  
So know that Ansch has done again a wonderful job I'm now finally able to post this.  
I hope you enjoy it.  
Love Rioluna

~Chapter 1

~19th July 1994

Harry was lying on the bed, the tiny window keeping the summer heat out.

Since he mentioned his godfather, the crazy "murderer" who escaped prison and wouldn't be happy if any harm came Harry's way, the Dursley's had ignored him for most of the summer so far.

While they still starved him there weren't any mean words or fists thrown his way.

And he also was allowed to keep his trunk in Dudley's old room, he didn't want to call it his room as it wasn't his.

Slowly dozing off he was startled by the sound of an owl tapping against his window.

The hope from earlier to either receive a letter from Ron or Hermione this summer slowly rose again. Both didn't write him the whole summer and this time he was sure it wasn't, because of a crazy elf holding back his post.

But his hope crumbled fast when he saw that it was a letter from Gringotts. Wondering what they could want from him he ripped it open.

  
  


> _ Dear Mister Potter, _
> 
> _ we just recently found some inconsistencies in the management of your vaults. _
> 
> _ We also stumbled upon the fact that we do not have an inheritance test of your person. _
> 
> _ Contemplating this we urge you to visit our branch in London, preferably before the start of the new school year. _
> 
> _ Regards, _
> 
> _ Griphook, manager of the London branch Gringotts _

  
  


Vaults? To his knowledge he only owned one vault.

This really made Harry curious and as he didn't have anything to do as he had already finished his homework in the first holiday week.

And being locked into this room also didn't stop him as Fred and George showed him how to pick a lock last year.

The only difficulty now was to not get recognized but as he taught himself how to cast wandless glamours last year, he tried to master this since his first year, when he discovered they only could track underage magic through his wand, because all the attention people only gave him because of his scar nearly drove him mad, this wasn't a problem.

Having his trunk not locked up he could use the money he still had to use the Knight Bus to get to Diagon Alley.

Now that all was planed out he just needed to wait for aunt Petunia to go grocery shopping.

* * *

Sneaking out was far too easy, well he did use his dad's invisibility cloak until he got to an abandoned street. First being unsure if the glamours worked his worries quickly dissolved when Stan didn't give him a second glance after he paid for this ticket.

Hurrying as he didn't want to waste too much time he went to the closest teller. "Excuse me, but I got a letter from Griphook telling me to come as soon as I could to sort out some affairs with my vaults and to get an inheritance test."

The teller didn't even look up as he spoke. "Name?"

"Harry Potter."

This made him look up and he urgently gestured Harry to follow him.

They stopped in front of a big wooden door and before Harry could enter the teller closed it right before his nose.

Now all Harry could do was wait and he noticed a golden name tag at the door with the name Griphook engraved. Then the door opened and the teller spoke to someone Harry couldn't see in what Harry assumed was Gobbledegook.

He was gestured inside and as soon as he entered the room the teller left and closed the door behind him.

The goblin he assumed was Griphook sat at a marble table with engraved runes. "It's a pleasure that you finally answered our messages, Mr Potter."

His displeasure was only met by Harry's confusion. "I'm sorry Sir, but what messages? The only message I got was the letter urging me to come to the bank as soon as I could, because of some affairs concerning my vaults and taking an inheritance test."

Concern flickered across Griphook's face. "We were sending you letters since your eleventh birthday urging you to meet up with us and before that we sent letters to your magical guardian."

"I never got informed of any messages from Gringotts for me. I didn't even know that I had a vault before my eleventh birthday and the letter I got from you was the first time I heard about me having more than one vault. The first time I visited Gringotts no one told me about anything concerning this and I didn’t even know who my magical guardian is, before you mentioned me having one right now. I also currently am not in possession of my vault key."

Anger was written all over Griphook's face but it wasn't directed at him. Then he cursed in Gobbledegook and started to write a message which he then threw into a box.

When he looked up and saw Harry's questioning gaze he explained. "This is a letterbox it directly transports a letter to the addressed person if they also own a letterbox. They are provided by Gringotts, but you have to pay a monthly fee for them which is why most wizards or witches don't use them. While we wait for my colleges to sort this mess out it would be best to take an extended inheritance test so we can see if any curses, spells or wards directed at your person hindered you from getting our messages."

Harry tensed. "And how would you proceed if that is the case?"

"We will recommend a cleansing ritual and than recommend you someone specialized in protective enchantments, so you are safe from further damage to your person."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry takes a inheritence test at Gringotts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter!  
I got so many nice comments on the first chapter and I totally did not expect that many as i only posted my first fanfiction about half a year ago. But thank you to all the people who commented.  
I already have the third chapter finished but my beta reader still has to correct it, so I don't know when I will be able to post the next chapter. As school also is keeping both of us quite busy.  
So don't worry about me abandoning this story if I don't post for quite a while.  
Love Rioluna

After receiving the result of the extended inheritance test Harry was completely shocked.

  
  


> Name: Damian Marvolo Severin Slytherin
> 
> Date of Birth: 13th of July 1980
> 
>   
  

> 
> Parents:
> 
> Sire: Tom Marvolo Slytherin
> 
> Carrier: Severus Adrian Snape Prince Slytherin
> 
> Twin: Diana Eileen Calayopia Slytherin alias Violett Smith
> 
>   
  

> 
> Godparents:
> 
> Godfather: Lucius Abraxas Malfoy
> 
> Godmother: Bellatrix Lestrange
> 
>   
  

> 
> |
> 
>   
  

> 
> Name through blood adoption (illegal): Harry James Potter
> 
> Date of blood adoption (illegal): 31st July 1980
> 
> Parents through blood adoption (illegal):
> 
> Father: James Fleamont Potter
> 
> Mother: Lily Potter
> 
>   
  

> 
> Godfather proclaimed by blood adopted parents (illegal): Sirius Orion Black
> 
>   
  

> 
> |
> 
>   
  

> 
> **Heir to:**
> 
> The Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell
> 
> The Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin
> 
> The Most Ancient and Noble House of Prince
> 
>   
  

> 
> **Magical and family gifts:**
> 
> Parseltongue
> 
> Dragontongue
> 
> Twinbond _(telepathic connection to your twin)_
> 
> Advanced sight _(able to see more color, further and structure of small things)_
> 
>   
  

> 
> Vaults: see owned line inheritance papers
> 
> Properties: see line inheritance papers
> 
> Heirlooms: see line inheritance papers
> 
>   
  
  

> 
> **Curses, Wards, Blocks, Spells and more:**
> 
> Magical Core 80% blocked by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore
> 
> Dragontongue 100% blocked by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore
> 
> Twinbond 100% blocked by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore _(twinbond can only be restored if both twins underwent a cleansing ritual)_
> 
> Advanced sight 100% blocked by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore _(reason for need of glasses)_
> 
> Intelligence 50% blocked by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore
> 
> Hate potions keyed to:
> 
> Slytherin
> 
> Severus Snape
> 
> Draco Malfoy
> 
> Death Eaters
> 
> Voldemort
> 
> Dark Magic
> 
> Love potion keyed to:
> 
> Ginevra Molly Weasley (failed)
> 
> Loyalty potions keyed to:
> 
> Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore
> 
> Hermione Granger
> 
> Ron Weasley
> 
> Molly Weasley
> 
> Gryffindor
> 
> Wards:
> 
> Blood wards (ineffective)
> 
> Post redirection wards keyed to Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore
> 
>   
  
  

> 
> ** marriage contract: **
> 
> Draco Lucius Malfoy
> 
> Ginevra Molly Weasley (illegal)

  
  


Harry didn't know were to start, Voldemort was his father, Severus Snape his what? Mother? His godparents Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. These people were the people who hated him most in this world. Hell, his father tried to kill him more than once.

The people who he thought would always stay by his side drugged him!

Maybe Lily and James had a good reason to adopt him and take him from his parent maybe his birthparents didn't want him but why undergo an illegal blood adoption then.

And fuck, he had a marriage contract with Draco Malfoy of all people.

The only hope this whole mess brought with it was his twin sister, she also had a fake name so he could assume that she also didn't know about this. She was an ally in this whole mess. They could figure out together how to sort this out.

But Ron and Hermione, he didn't how to face them, Mrs. Wesley was like the mother be never had but they all just used him.

But before he made any rash decisions he needed a cleansing ritual.

Just now he realized that even Griphook settled into shocked silence. "With so much of your magical core blocked you shouldn't have survived. All these blocks and spells would have been life threatening to an adult but a child shouldn't be alive! I will order our best healers to start preparing a cleansing ritual. Which will also clean the illegal blood adoption out of your system. After that we will dissolve the illegal marriage contract. Do you have any questions?"

Unlike someone would expect he didn't feel overwhelmed or determined, he just felt numb. "Is there a way to find my twin sister? And could i set up my own testament?"

Apparently that wasn't a question Griphook suspected. "Yes there is, but for that you must be cleansed from the blood adoption, then we can use a spell which tracks her through your blood. And could I be so free and ask why you would want to set up a testament at the age of 14?”

“I have the feeling that it will be helpful in the future. And Dumbledore wanted me to set up a will in my first year after the incident with the Philosopher's Stone, now after discovering all those spells and everything else I want to change some things concerning who will get money from me after I die.”

A smug smile crossed Griphook’s face when he realized that some people were about to have a bad awakening as they set up Harry’s testament.

After finishing Griphook continued with suggesting: ”As you still are James and Lily Potter's son even if the blood adoption is illegal it would be best if you would set a date for the will reading as their wills never were read."

"Can we do the private will reading now and the public will reading in a week?"

"That would be preferable. Let me just inform the healers to prepare one of the ritual rooms."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finally gets to know the content of James and Lily Potters wills.  
He also gets the cleaning ritual done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I really wanted to post this chapter sooner but we are currently renovating my room so I really do not have that much time to get something else done other than my school work.  
And also thank you so much Ansch for being so a fantastic beta reader.  
Love Riouna

Testament and last will of James Fleamont Potter.

> _ I, James Potter, in clear state of mind declare this my last will and testament. _
> 
> _ I leave my everything I own to my wife Lily Potter nee Evans. _
> 
> _ Should she have died with me I leave my whole property including the Potter lordship to Harry James Potter the boy we took in when he was only a few weeks old. We don't know his real parents and as we are in a time of war I don't know when this will be read and because of this there is a possibility that Harry doesn't go by the name we gave him anymore. I still wanna leave everything I own to him. _
> 
> _ As Peter Pettigrew is our secret keeper in case that both I and Lily are dead it would be he who betrayed us. _
> 
> _ In case that my whole family is dead or if Harry doesn't accept his inheritance the Potter lordship shall go to Remus Lupin my dear friend and the properties and the money shall be split between him and Sirius Black. _
> 
> _ The guardianship of my son shall be passed on in the following order: _
> 
> _ Sirius Black _
> 
> _ Remus Lupin _
> 
> _ Minerva Mcgonagall _
> 
> _ Harry I know this might come as a shock to you as except us only Dumbledore knows that you are adopted, he was the one who brought you to us one day after Lily gave birth and the baby died only a few hours after seeing this world the first time. He said that there was noone who would be able to care for you and we who just lost our child fell in love with you the moment we saw you. Dumbledore decided that it would be best for us to blood adopt you and he himself carried out the ritual. _
> 
> _ If you ever want to know who your real parents were I'm sure that Dumbledore will help you out. Please know that we love you and only want the best for you. _
> 
> _ End of testament _

  
  


Testament and last will of Lily Potter nee Evans.

> _ I, Lily Potter, in clear state of mind declare this my last will and testament. _
> 
> _ I leave everything I own to my husband James Potter. If he should die with me I leave everything to Harry James Potter the boy we took in when he was only a few months old. We don't know his real parents or the name they gave him and as we are in a time of war I don't know when this will will be read and because of this there is a possibility that Harry doesn't go by the name we gave him anymore. I still wanna leave everything I own to him. _
> 
> _ Peter Pettigrew is our secret keeper I never trusted him but James insisted. _
> 
> _ The guardianship of my son should be passed on in the following order: _
> 
> _ Sirius Black _
> 
> _ Remus Lupin _
> 
> _ Minerva Mcgonagall _
> 
> _ Severus Snape _
> 
> _ James if you heard this don't be angry I only want the best for Harry and it's better to be safe than sorry. Severus I'm sorry I never reached out to you to fix what we both broke I knew how important our friendship was to you but I just couldn't get over my pride, please forgive me. _
> 
> _ By no means should Harry be placed with my sister Petunia Dursley. _
> 
> _ If my whole family should be dead by now or Harry unwilling to inherit I leave everything to my good friend Alice Longbottom if she should be dead by now also everything goes to her son Neville Longbottom. _
> 
> _ Harry if we died when you were still young you most likely don't know that you are adopted. I know that James explains in his testament how it came to that so I only wanna say that even though you are adopted I love you just as much as I loved my own child. _
> 
> _ I think Dumbledore knows the identity of your birth parents for the case that you're searching for them. _
> 
> _ Also don't get too close to Molly Weasley since her daughter was born she wants a marriage contract between the two of you. _
> 
> _ I have to confess that it was strange that Dumbledore brought you to us only hours after the death of our child but I was desperate and filled with grief., so I did not think twice and we took you in. _
> 
> _ Please don't take this the wrong way Harry, we love you and you stepping in our life was a miracle but please don't trust Dumbledore blindly. _
> 
> _ I will watch over you even in Death. _
> 
> _ End of testament. _

  
  


Harry could feel the tears running over his cheeks. Relieved that they didn't take him away from his family, that his family didn't abandon him, understanding why they didn't think twice before taking him in, but even more shocked now that he realized that Dumbledore manipulated him his whole life without him realizing it.

"I accept my inheritance." With these words Griphook gave him a paper to sign and then they went to the ritual room to get the cleansing done.

  
  


* * *

The healer goblin explained to him prior that, because of all the blocks, he would have to endure some pain though it was so intense, not even getting bitten by a basilisk came close to that.

His consciousness slowly started to slip away and when the pain suddenly stopped he fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get t know Harry's/Damian's twin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally able to post this chapter. I have it written ages ago but I have so much to do with school that I just didn't have the time. But I have a holiday tomorrow so I wanted to post this. Have fun reading. =)  
I want to thank all the people who left comments on the last chapters and also big thank you to my beta-reader Ansch.  
Love Rioluna

~24th July 1994

  
  


When Harry woke up he found himself in what clearly was a hospital room but unlike the hospital wing in Hogwarts this one radiated warmth and comfort.

Then the door opened and through the door stepped what Harry assumed was a female goblin. She was even smaller than her male counterparts and unlike them she was delicate as a flower. "So you're finally awake. You slept five whole days. Wait a bit I'm going to inform Griphook."

Now alone again he discovered some of the changes he underwent. He apparently was taller, which was no surprise as he knew that Severus Snape was quite tall, his fingers got longer and slimmer as well. That even something as ordinary as is fingers changed let him wonder how his face looked.

But the first thing he wanted to get over with was to dissolve the marriage contract with Ginny. Then he wanted to find his sister and tell her everything, together they would figure out whether to just move on and live their lives or if they should try to reunite with their family.

The door opened again. “Mr. Slytherin, good to see you awake. Would you like to see your new face in a mirror?”

The difference was huge his cheekbones now looked like they could cut glass, his eyes once green now were a cobalt blue and his untamable hair was laying flat on his head and reaching his shoulders, but the most important fact was that his scar just vanished, there was no trace of it. But what excited him most was that he didn’t need his glasses anymore.

There was no resemblance between him and the face everyone connected to Harry Potter.

But he wasn’t Harry Potter anymore, he was free. He could start over as a whole new person with no lying friends and no manipulative headmaster at his neck.

The idea he had when he set up a new testament now became a decision.

Laying the mirror to the side he looked at Griphook. “Here are robes you can change into. After you did that follow me to my office.

* * *

“Now that the cleansing ritual is completed let’s get to the vault affairs over whom you have been contacted. Right now Albus Dumbledore is your magical guardian which you, contrary to our beliefs, did not know. As you claimed to not be in possession of your vault keys we can offer you to rekey them all to one new key.”

Now was Harry’s chance to put his plans into reality and embrace his inner Slytherin. “Before that I want to know if it is possible for Gringotts to help me with faking my death or to be precise faking the death of Harry Potter. I want to make Dumbledore pay for what he did. But as I am a minor I need a guardian or I would easily fall into Dumbledore's hands. So I want to reunite with my parents and my sister.”

With that the cold, emotionless mask of the goblin broke and he smirked. “Faking Harry Potter’s death. Nothing easier than that. And from your question if it was possible to track down your sister I assume that you want to reunite with her first, don’t you?”

* * *

Faking his death with the help of the goblins was easy, they created a body identical to his before the cleansing, just that it died of dehydration and starvation. Making his aunt "forget" to bring him food and water was even easier. The day his death would blow up was the day after the public will reading of Lily and James Potter.

It sucked that he had to leave all his books behind, but the goblins managed to make fake copies of his wand, the invisibility cloak and the Marauder's map and with the money he had now he could easily buy himself new copies of his old books, he also magically copied all his notes from the classes he took, because now that there wasn't 50% of his intelligence blocked he wanted to take his time and relearn everything over the course of the next few weeks again and maybe he could switch from Divination to Ancient Runes.

He moved into the Potter cottage and it was only was matter of hours until they found his sister.

Currently she was residing in an orphanage near London.

* * *

POV Violett

  
  


Voilett always had a good intuition, you could say that she kind of could look into the future. In her dreams she always dreamed of that boy with messy black hair, green eyes and a lightning scar on his head but a few days ago his appearance changed. She was sure that it was the same boy but now his hair was long and straight, his eyes now of a striking blue like her own, his high cheekbones now gave him kind of an aristocratic look and the scar was as if it never had been there, he was taller and looked quite dashing, you could even say handsome.

And she knew that that boy was part of the magical world, yes she knew of the magical world even though she never visited Hogwarts.

How she knew of Hogwarts? Well when the owl came to give her her letter the director of the orphanage snatched it away and in the night when she wanted to take it back, she overheard her speaking to an old man. She said that she made sure that Violett never would get her letter or any knowledge concerning the magical world.

Early in the morning Violett sneaked back into the director's office and when she saw the torn up letter in the trash can something magically happened as she wished it whole, quickly she read it and when she finished reading it, it went back to being torn up in the trash can.

She knew that she could never go to that school as the director most likely would kill her if she came back as she had nowhere else to go.

But she visited Diagon Alley, which was mentioned in the letter, as often as she could. Not having any money she helped out in the shops so she could spend it all on potion ingredients and books, because why waste money on a wand that she could only use in a school she didn't attend and after a while she overheard some adult talking about wandless magic, so she never wished for a wand again after she mastered that.

Today was a special day she could feel it in her bones, today was the day she would finally meet the boy of her dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins meet and Severus gets a invitation to Lily's will reading. =3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back well not truly back I have four test in the next two weeks and then I have holidays in which I again have to learn a lot and we are still renovating my new room so I don't know when I'm able to post the next chapter. I don't even know when I'm going to write the next chapter for my other fic ^^'  
This fic will update more frequently than "Rose le Fay" because I have more chapters prewritten but always depends on how busy I am.  
But again a special thanks to my beta-reader Ansch  
Love Rioluna

The girl Damian saw before him wore a blue t-shirt tucked into jeans that were held up by a green belt. Her eyes were the same intense blue as his since the cleansing ritual.

And before he could even say anything she already blurted out. “You‘re the boy I dream of!” and she blushed just as suddenly.

That would make the whole situation easier, the twinbound wasn’t as blocked on her side. He didn’t have any idea if she knew about magic, because he had never seen her in Hogwarts and someone familiar with magic most likely wouldn’t be as surprised to meeting a person they only ever saw in their dreams. “You are Violett, aren’t you? My name is Damian and I am your twin brother.”

* * *

The girl wasn’t even surprised and when they got to an abandoned playground with noone around, Damian told her everything what had happened since his first Hogwarts letter was taken away by Vernon Dursley. How he met Hagrid, who told him the real story about how the people he then believed to be his parents died. He told her how he nearly died every school year and that his best friends had betrayed him. How he found out about her and their parents, he even told her how their father most likely unknowingly tried to kill him a few times and how their mother hated him to his guts. In the end he also opened up to her about how the Dursley’s had treated him his whole life.

And when he finished it was her turn to tell him about the orphanage, the director of the orphanage, her adventures in Diagon and Knockturn Alley, what happened to her Hogwarts letter and how now that she heard his story she suspected the old man giving the orphanage director orders is Albus Dumbledore.

After both had talked about all the things that had bothered them all their lives, they both just silently smiled at each other until they hugged. “You know I never liked the name Violett.”

Then they picked up all the books, potions and potion ingredients that Diana owned and then took the Knight Bus to Gringotts.

* * *

“This would be your inheritance test.”

  
  


> Name:  _ Diana Eileen Calayopia Slytherin alias Violett Smith _
> 
> Date of Birth: 13th July 1980
> 
>   
  

> 
> Parents: 
> 
> sire:  _ Tom Marvolo Slytherin _
> 
> carrier:  _ Severus Adrian Snape Prince Slytherin _
> 
>   
  

> 
> twin:  _ Damian Marvolo Severin Slytherin _
> 
>   
  

> 
> Godparents: 
> 
> godfather:  _ Regulus Black _
> 
> godmother:  _ Narcissa Malfoy nee Black _
> 
>   
  

> 
> **Heiress to:**
> 
> The Most Ancient and Noble House of Fortuna
> 
>   
  

> 
> **Magical and family gifts:**
> 
> Parseltongue
> 
> Dragontongue
> 
> Twinbond (telepathic connection to your twin)
> 
> Seer/Sight
> 
>   
  

> 
> Vaults: see owned line inheritance papers
> 
> Properties: see line inheritance papers
> 
> Heirlooms: see line inheritance papers
> 
>   
  
  

> 
> **Curses, Wards, Blocks, Spells and more:**
> 
> _ Magical Core _ 80% blocked by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore
> 
> _ Parseltongue _ 100% blocked by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore
> 
> _ Dragontongue _ 100% blocked by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore
> 
> _ Twinbond _ 90% blocked by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (twinbond can only be restored if both twins underwent a cleansing ritual)
> 
> _ Sight _ 80% blocked by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore
> 
> _ Intelligence _ 50% blocked by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore
> 
> Loyalty potion keyed to :
> 
> Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore
> 
> Anika Smith (failed)
> 
> Smith Orphanage
> 
> Curse:
> 
> Odis mihi (partly failed, only affects muggles) (the hate me curse, you attract the hate of every person who simply looks at you)

  
  


Diana was feeling so happy her chest hurt, she didn’t know what to so with all those feelings. Suddenly she had a family, a brother who since she met him was nothing but supportive. 

Her intuition told her that she could trust him and she had never in her live trusted anyone. 

And all those dreams and when she knew exactly what was about to happen were not her going crazy, no it was her magic. Damian had told her that he had a different magical gift than her, that his was advanced sight. She thought that it was pretty awesome,because she herself was unsure if she wanted to know what exactly happened in the future.

Damian now proceed to explain to her how he would trick their mother into undergoing a cleansing ritual and how he would handle the death of his old identity while she was unconscious because of the ritual.

* * *

POV Severus Snape

  
  


Severus just came back from another meeting with the old greasy headmaster. 

Why he insisted to hold the Triwizard Tournament here at Hogwarts he didn’t understand. And why he thought a simple age circle would do, so students under the age of seventeen wouldn’t participate was out of his grasp. The younger students simply could ask an older student to throw their name into the goblet and if they would get picked no one could change that. 

Severus sneered when he thought about how Potter most like would get chosen even if that arrogant boy didn’t ask an older student to throw in his name. He couldn’t believe how this child with his idiot friends managed to get them into trouble each year.

Suddenly he got a letter from Gringotts through his letterbox.

  
  


> _ Dear Professor Snape, _
> 
> _ through unfortunate circumstances the last will of Lily Potter has not been read until recently, as you are mentioned in the will we invite you to the public will reading of James and Lily Potter’s last testaments and wills. _
> 
> _ The date for the reading is the 26th July, 1994 at 3pm. _
> 
> _ We will await your answer on whether you will be present or not. _
> 
> _ Griphook, manager of the London branch Gringotts _

  
  


Surprise moved Sererus face. Lily had mentioned him in her will? What could she possible have to say to him, they hadn’t seen each other since their graduation and did not talk to each other for an even longer time.

He wrote his answer quickly. Lily's last words to him, what might they be?


	6. Twins and Severus(but they still don't meet)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian and his sister spend some quality time together. Also Severus gets his inhertance test taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, first I hope you had great holidays and it's New Year's Eve. ┻━┻ミ＼(≧ﾛ≦＼) Yay! How do spend your New Year's Eve? I spend mine with my family, right now my cousin is sitting next to my and draing on her tablet. I literally just heard my brother screaming from his room through my headphones XD. He is playing computer games with his friend in his room, my other cousin is also with them right now. I really hope that I don't forget to wish my BFF a happy new year, I'm only staying awake for that and well if I start sleeping I can count on my brother to play a prank on me. I still have to wait a little under five hours until midnight but I'm posting this chapter now so...  
Happy New Year! Love Rioluna

~26th July 1994

  
  


The day of the will reading. Damian had been waiting next to Diana the whole time she had been unconscious, even though he knew that she wouldn’t wake for another few days. It was new to him to care so deeply for someone, it had probably to do with Ron and Hermione betraying him that he now clutched Diana so closely to him. He even requested an elf to look after her while he was gone.

But still he was a little worried how his mother would react after the cleansing ritual. After all he knows nothing about the circumstances of his conception or his birth the only thing he knows from the inheritance test is that his parents apparently are married. And the thing about his father was that the last time he saw him, he was well pretty crazy, maybe there is a spell or potion that could help him or in the end this was also Dumbledore's making.

Still he wondered what his life will be like from here on.

Well for now he would spy onto the will reading from a safe room.

* * *

~POV Severus

  
  


Lily’s testament had been a shock after all he had said to her, she didn't hold a grudge and she even wanted to reconcile. She even wanted him to look after her child if there was no one else available.

Suddenly a goblin approached him, Griphook if he remembered correctly.

“Ah, Professor Snape, it’s good to meet you here. If I may ask why didn’t you answer to any of our requests of wanting to met up?”

Severus sneered he really did not have time for this. “I got no letter requesting me to meet up with you?”

“That's what I guessed, because apparently this happened to a lot of our customers in the recent time. We recommend a cleansing ritual as the reason for not receiving mail in most cases was a post redirection ward. And before that we could take the missing inheritance test”

“Best to get it over with.”

  
  


* * *

> Name:  _ Severus Adrian Snape Prince Slytherin _
> 
> Date of Birth: 9th January 1960
> 
>   
  

> 
> Parents: 
> 
> sire:  _ Tobias Snape _
> 
> carrier:  _ Eileen Snape nee Prince _
> 
>   
  

> 
> Husband:  _ Tom Marvolo Slytherin _
> 
> Children:
> 
> first born:  _ Damian Marvolo Severin Slytherin _
> 
> second born:  _ Diana Eileen Calayopia Slytherin _
> 
>   
  

> 
> **Lord to:**
> 
> The Most Ancient and Noble House of Prince
> 
>   
  

> 
> **Magical and family gifts:**
> 
> Advanced senses
> 
>   
  

> 
> Vaults: see owned line inheritance papers
> 
> Properties: see line inheritance papers
> 
> Heirlooms: see line inheritance papers
> 
>   
  
  

> 
> **Curses, Wards, Blocks, Spells and more:**
> 
> _ Magical Core _ 30% blocked by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore
> 
> _ Advanced _ senses 80% blocked by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore
> 
> _ Intelligence _ 30% blocked by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore
> 
> Hate potions keyed to:
> 
> Gryffindor
> 
> James Fleamont Potter
> 
> Sirius Orion Black
> 
> Remus Lupin
> 
> Peter Pettigrew
> 
> Harry James Potter
> 
> Love potion keyed to:
> 
> Lily Potter nee Evans
> 
> Loyalty potion keyed to:
> 
> Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore
> 
> Wards:
> 
> Post redirection ward keyed to Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore
> 
> Memory ward keyed to memories concerning the following people: Tom Marvolo Slytherin, Damian Marvolo Severin Slytherin, Diana Eileen Calayopia Slytherin, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black, Regulus Black, Nicholas Richard Prince
> 
> Spells:
> 
> Obliviate cast by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore
> 
> Glamour by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore
> 
> Unbreakable vow made to Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (condition: to keep Harry James Potter save)

  
  


Claiming to be shocked was underestimated. He didn’t even know what to think. He had children who he had given birth to and he didn't even want to think what the last name of his husband could possibly mean. He needed his memory back! “How fast can you prepare that cleansing ritual?”

“We already prepared it. Follow me.”

  
  


* * *

**Shocking last will of James and Lily Potter**

_ by Rita Skeeter _

Just this afternoon a copy of Lily and James Potter’s wills arrived at the Daily Prophet.

Today was the public will reading of their testaments and the most shocking news were discovered.

The first shocking news were that Sirius Black is apparently innocent, through the wills was discovered that not Sirius Black, but Peter Pettigrew was the Potter’s secret keeper, meaning that Sirius Black never was a Death Eater and the wrong person got the Order of Merlin first degree. The lack of a trial also did not help his situation, so the Ministry definitely has to correct some mistakes, my dear readers. (for more on Sirius Black turn to page 7)

But the most shocking news are still to come the Boy Who Lived, Harry James Potter, is adopted. You heard right and apparently only Dumbledore ever knew who his real parents are or were? I don't know as he still refuses to give a statement to this realization.

Now you might ask how did our saviour react, well we might never know as he attended the private will reading a week prior where he accepted his inheritance.

I really wonder where this will go, my dear readers, and of course I will keep you up to date!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little sibling bonding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spacial thanks to my beta-reader Ansch.  
Also I made a Tumblr page so if you want to chat with me my username is rioluna772

~27th July 1994

  
  


A scream woke Damian; it came from Diana's room and let the blood in his veins freeze. 

When he opened the door to her room the picture that he saw let him despair. 

Diana was tossing and turning in her bed as if she tried to run away from something, but it was not as if she could run away from the visions that plagued her every night.

The goblins said that that could happen after her ability had been blocked for so long, because normally her ability would have grown with her but now she suddenly had it and needed to learn how to control it.

Griphook told him that he was searching for an artifact that could weaken her power so she could slowly learn how to control it on a lower level and than without the artifact.

But for now all he could do was hold her hand while she slept and be there for her and hope that she would wake soon.

* * *

~28th July 1994

  
  


Today was the day Diana woke up. To not mess up their schedule they immediately let a tailor from Twilfitt and Tatting’s come to order some formal robes and everything else Diana might need.

Yesterday was the day Harry Potter was declared dead to the whole magical world. In the evening edition of the Daily Prophet Rita Skeeter already finished an article about The Boy Who Lived in which she did not write a single nice thing about Albus Dumbledore.

  
  


**The Boy Who Lived Dead!**

_ by Rita Skeeter _

Today we got the news that our beloved hero Harry Potter died on the 25th July. It is a tragedy, after all it was Albus Dumbledore himself who told us, that he himself would make sure that our saviour would live a happy and safe life.

But how did he die? Was it a Death Eater, the Ministry did not catch or an accident, was our saviour sick?

The Ministry and Albus Dumbledore won't give a statement to what has caused his death, but my dear readers, you don’t have to worry as I have still managed to acquire this information.

Harry Potter died of dehydration and starvation. As I suspected that there was more to his death and after some research and a talk with the squib Arabella Figg, who lived near the residents of the Boy Who Lived, I came to the conclusion that he has been abused by his relatives.

The poor boy has been mistreated by his adoptive mothers sister and never got any help, not even when Arabella expressed her concern to Albus Dumbledore.

And apparently you only had to dig a little bit in Hogwarts‘ rumor mill to stumble over the fact that Harry Potter didn’t like living with his relatives, but when I tried to question his best friends about this they said that they had no idea.

So what happened that caused the tragic death of our saviour, why did Dumbledore let the abuse happen and are Harry Potter’s friends really his best friends since they apparently did not know that he disliked his relatives.

These questions can only be answered by time.

The testament of Harry James Potter will be read on the 31st July at 10am in courtroom 1 of Gringotts as there are no close family members who demanded a private will reading there won’t be one, everyone who wants to hear the last words of the boy who defeated You Know Who is allowed to attend.

  
  


It was nearly laughable how the wizarding world mourned his “death” now, but when he was “alive” they did not care what happened to him.

Only one day after the will of James and Lily Potter had been read Sirius Black appeared at the Ministry and a day later he was declared innocent, on the day his apparent godson died.

It hurt Damian that he couldn’t tell him the truth, but Sirius was too caught up in Dumbledore's game and Sirius taking care of him never really was an option after he spend that much time in Azkaban.

Now that his sister had woken up they had to prepare a lot of things before their mother woke from the cleaning ritual like faking records and memories that prove that Damian grew up with his sister at the orphanage, teaching Diana more about the wizarding world, making up a story without any flaws that their parents would believe and tracking down his father through the Horcrux the goblins removed during the cleansing ritual.

“Damian.” Diana's voice made him look up. “Yes?”

“Will we go to Harry Potter’s will reading, after all Dumbledore and your old friends will probably be there. It is good that mother is still unconscious. Dumbledore now believes that he died because of the vow he made.”

Griphook secretly gave them a copy of their mothers inheritance test. After that the unbreakable vow was the perfect opportunity to fake their mother's death, this may have been a little fast but Severus Snape had to at least vanish at the same time Harry Potter died.

“It think it would be best if I attend as the first born and if you stay I know that you have a hunch that he wakes up sometime tomorrow.”

As soon as Diana woke up they knew what the other one was thinking and feeling.

“I still have to get used to you hearing my thoughts. I wonder if there is a method to prevent us doing that, because I think it would be more than embarrassing when one of us starts to date someone.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The will reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I know that you all have been waiting for this update but I'm having a hard time with school and not being allowed to go out and met my friends, I even miss going to school. My depression is acting up and I'm not able to go to my therapist, but today is one of the few good days and I really had a lot of fun. Your comments are really helping me and I recently tried out writting on paper and it really helps with my writing block. I hope that my new notebook arives soon so I can seriouly start working. 
> 
> By the way today is my birthday and if you want to congratulate me contact me on twitter, instagram or tumblr under @rioluna772. But I don't want people constantly asking me on those platforms when I will post the next chapter, on here it is okay. Please only check out my account on those platforms if you just want to talk to me, have constructive critisism, questions or ideas for new chapter. Also don't expect that I will use those ideas, I will consider them but those are still my stories. But I'm always happy about new ideas and maybe I will pick it up.
> 
> And for all those who also are waiting for a update on my other fanfiction Rose le Fay I will at least start the new chapter today so I hope that by the end of next week I will be able to post it.

~31st July 1994, 9.45am

  
  


Damian had tried to teach Diana proper pureblood manners for the last three days, for the short amount of time she did learn quite a lot, but it was good for both of them that they didn’t have to attend any important events.

When they stepped into Gringotts they were lucky to be early as there were already more people present than on a normal day.

They went to the next teller who then called a goblin to bring them to Griphook.

* * *

“Heir Slytherin, Heiress Furtuna I already awaited you. Gornuk escort Heiress Fortona to the specially warded medical room 7. Heir Slytherin follow me”

Shortly after they got to a big wooden doors with the one which depicted a fight between the goblin nation and what Damian believed to be an army of wizards.

"We sat you into the first row next to the other representatives of the wizard families. As you are a minor and your parents are not present we had to seat you next to your godfather as custom demands. As you are the youngest you are seated closest to the corridor which you have to walk to get to your seat so only to your right will someone sit."

"I understand." This would be the first big test he needed to overcome. 

"Do not forget you don't need to introduce yourself, you wearing your family colors and the heir ring should be enough to make people aware of your status."

Now gesturing Damian to enter, Damian took a last deep breath before he stepped into the with people bursting room and was escorted by a goblin to his seat.

Upon seeing Lucius Malfoy he shortly bowed before him and spoke the greeting he and his sister deemed to be best for the situation. "May Lady Magic hold her hand protective over you and your family in such tragic times, Lord Malfoy." 

Even though his greeting was more than unusual Lucius Malfoy did not even hesitate for a moment to give the right response. "And may death's cloak hide you from his eyes until you greet him with open arms, Heir Slytherin." 

As expected not even him being part of the House Slytherin could crack his mask.

Then the reading of Harry Potter's last will and testament begann.

An old looking goblin stepped into the open space their seats were facing towards. Immediately the room became quiet.

"We gather here today to hear the last will and testament of Harry James Potter. If anyone in this room disagrees with the authenticity of the will they shall speak up now." Now he waited for a few seconds until he proceeded.

"As no one disagrees I will now proceed to read the will."

  
  


_ I, Harry James Potter, adoptive son of James and Lily Potter and Heir to the The Most Noble House of Potter declare this my last will and testament. _

_ After discovering my true connection towards my parents I decided to draw up a new will. As I don't feel comfortable to give the whole title of the house Potter and belonging assets to one of my friends, I believe that the one with the most right to claim the title of Lord Potter or Lady Potter, which will probably be through blood relation, present at the public reading of this will shall receive every single thing I own except the following things. _

  * _The Marauders map shall be returned to either Sirius Orion Black or Remus Lupin  
_
  * I give my firebolt to Sirius Orion Black  

  * My first friend Hedwig shall go to Remus Lupin   

  * To Fred and George Weasley I give one thousand galleons so they can open a joke shop, this money shall be overseen by Griphook to only be used for that purpose.  

  * Ron and Hermione, I don't know what I could possibly give you that would make you happy and at the same time remind you of the time we spend together and as I feel that nothing I could give you will help you get over the fact that I'm dead, I decided that I will only give you my best wishes for your future   
  


_ Should the person with the right to the Potter line still be a minor he or she can decide whether to close all accounts and titles the Potter line holds until they‘re seventeen or they can name an adult to make decisions in their place. _

_ Last words I want to write down: Sirius, I know that you probably will never forgive yourself for the fact that you couldn't protect me, but I don't blame you, I would never blame you. So please move on with your life after you had enough time to grief and for Merlin's sake don't push Remus away from you just because you‘re hurt, he only wants the best for you. _

_ Remus, please look out for Sirius so he doesn't kill himself. And just so you know I would have loved to call you and Sirius Uncle Moony and Uncle Padfoot. But don't let my death stop you from living your life. _

_ To my friends, I am thankful that you stuck around till the end, but when you choose a friend the next time don't go for someone as stupid and reckless as I was. Don't challenge life over and over again because that is what probably killed me. _

_ I am grateful to have had people like you in my life and I hope that you won't let yourselves be stopped by my death. _

  
  


"End of Harry James Potter's last will and testament. The person with the most right to the Potter Lordship is Damian Marvolo Severin Slytherin. Do you accept your inheritance?"

Damian stood up to accepted his inheritance when a scream came from one of the back rows. "How can a slimy snake like him have the most right to the Potter line!" Of course it was Ginny who caused such a ruckus.

"Miss, let me assure you this is the right person. Or are you trying to say that we have not been sufficient in fulfilling Harry Potter's last will concerning his worldly belongings?" As no answer came the goblin proceeded to ask Damian the same question again.

Still standing he answered. "I do accept my inheritance."

Now the goblin asked all the other people mentioned in the will whether they accept their inheritance or not which they all did. 

Then the goblin gestured Damian to follow him.

While leaving he could feel Lucius Malfoy's curious gaze follow him while leaving the room.

* * *

"This is Senfell he personally cares for the Potter vaults."

The goblin left the room.

"Sit down, Heir Slytherin, we will now proceed to decide whether you want to seal the assets you inherited until your seventeenth birthday or who you want to name to make decisions concerning the Potter inheritance in your place."

"I would want to name a person in my place to take care of the Potter Lordship in my place until I'm seventeen. This person is Severus Adrian Snape Prince Slytherin, my mother."

Now the only thing to do was paperwork and contacting his mother of his luck.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter! I'm sorry for the delay I have problems writing anything, I haven't writen anything in over a month and I believe that I need to take a break from stressing myself over not posting anything here.  
SO Yes! This story including Rose le Fay will go on a HIATUS! I don't know when I will be back but I promiss not to abandon anything.  
I have problems feeling anything right now and while I'm not sad or depressed like normally I'm also not happy. I feel empty. And because of that I need to take some time for myself.  
In the next few weeks I will post a short fanfiction which I have finished. After that I don't know when I will start to post anything again.  
Please understand that my mental health never has been the best and while I go to a therapist I don't think that I will get suddenly much better than I am now.  
I am really thankful for your constant suport and I hope than you can wait until I am back.
> 
> Update: 08/28/2020
> 
> Hey! I just read all your comments again and I'm so thankful for all your support. I recently have been feeling a lot better. I just wanna say that your comments really so much to me and that all of them have made me really happy! So I thought it would be nice to let you know that I'm still kicking.
> 
> I don't think that I'm ready to continue with my big fanfictions but I believe I'm up to posting some one shots to slowly get back into writting, so maybe if you want to suggest some things you can do that on my tumblr.
> 
> I hope that you all are doing well and maybe see you on my tumblr.

**Please read the note at the beginning!**

~31st July 1994, 10.23am

  
  


Her visions did not betray her, shortly after she sat down in a chair next to her mothers bed, Diana realized that he slowly was waking up.

First there was panic, probably related to waking up in an unfamiliar place, then there was the moment he recalled why he was here and then all the memories that had been blocked came back to him, causing his angry magic to roam through the room until his gaze fell upon her. His eyes turned soft and you could hear the disbelieve in his voice when he spoke up. "Diana?"

And suddenly tears were running down her cheeks. 

"Yes!" And then she was pulled in a hug that told her more than words ever could how happy her mother was to see her, to hold her in his arms.

Suddenly she felt her mother tense and his hesitation to ask his question. "Where is Damian?"

And all Diana heard was the fear for his missing child in her mother's voice.

"You don't have to worry, he is here in Gringotts he just has to attend a meeting before he can join us."

She felt how her mother relaxed, then he apparently realized that she shouldn't be here, that he hadn't seen her since the day she had been born. "What happend, how can you both be, here, we thought that you were dead. How did you know that I would be here?"

And then Diana told the story exactly how it happend, just that Damian grew up with her in the orphanage, that the hate curse they both had placed on them worked fully with him so only she could explore Diagon Alley after they both did not receive their letters. How Damian suddenly got a letter from Gringotts and how they tricked him into taking the inheritance test. She also told him that they also knew the results of his test.

And when she got to the point of Harry Potter's death Damian entered the room.

* * *

~ Damian's POV

  
  


When Damian entered the room he saw his sister sitting on the bed next to his mother. They turned to him when they noticed him.

He couldn’t read the look on his mother’s face and suddenly Severus started to cry.

“You look so much like your father. We thought you both dead, I still can’t believe that you both are here.”

Damian hadn’t realised that he started walking he just suddenly stood right before his mother's bed. And he didn't know what to say or how to even name the feelings that tightened his chest, all he could think about, was that not once in this life did an adult direct so much love at him and he never wanted to stop being so important to a person.

In the end all three of them cuddled with tears running down their cheeks on the bed.

* * *

“So what you‘re telling me is that I’m not dead, because of the unbreakable vow Dumbledore made me do, because Harry Potter never did exist as his adoption was illegal and you know that, because you have insight in all documents concerning the Potter lord’s and heir’s before you. How did you even pull that off you are only fourteen and where did you live after you both woke up from your cleansing ritual? And you went to Diagon Alley without an adult when you were only eleven! You are just like your father he also went alone to Diagon Alley when he was eleven."

Diana looked as if she was about to burst out in laughter but Damian really did not know what was so funny after all their mother started to freak out in worry when they finished telling their story.

But before Damian could even open his mouth Diana started to explain. “Yes, it’s correct that Damian now is Heir Potter. We stayed at Prince manor. And we were not hurt during our stays at Diagon Alley. Also we got one of fathers Horcruxes with which we can track him down.”

Apparently that was too much of a shock as all their mother did was stare at them as if they just told him that they found the key to immortality.

“You what!” Now he looked like he really needed a drink.

“Don’t worry, to be precise not we found it, but the goblins handled it, we never came into contact with it.” Damian wondered how Diana thought that that would soothe their mother.

“Your father is as good as dead.” And the look on his face really screamed to better not cross him if you did not want to die a slow and painful death.


End file.
